


Who's That Guy Then?

by NixVicious



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixVicious/pseuds/NixVicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's the jealous type apparently and it takes strange men moving in on Rae to get his ass is gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Guy Then?

 

Ah my anons definitely keep me busy.

* * *

 

Why in bloody blazes are there so many types of tea? The kind they had had finished so his dad asked him to nip into the store on the way home and pick up a new box and some of those bun cakes his mom likes. But when he gets there the kind they usually drink, Lipton Special Red Label, is all out and there's things like Dilmar and Tetley and Grey Earl and his head starts to spin because he doesn't know what to buy.

A loud raucous laugh breaks into his thoughts as he tries to contemplate the merits of green tea over peppermint and chamomile. His head snaps up at the sound because he'd recognize that laugh anywhere. _Rae_. Finn cranes his neck round trying to see where she's at. Fuck the tea, she laughs again, and his feet are already moving down the aisle to find her. Two rows down he spots 'em.

It's Rae alright, but she's not alone. There's some guy with her, he's taller than she is, with a mop of dark curly hair, gesturing widely and expressively as he speaks and she laughs again. Finn's hackles raise a bit at that. Sure he's heard her laugh but usually it's at something him or Chop or one of the lads says, one of the gang. Not some random bloke she meets at the grocery. The laugh lights up her entire face, eyes crinkling prettily at the corners as her mouth quirks up. Then her hand lands on the guy's arm and Finn feels like lobbing the nearest can of peas at his face because....because fuckin what?

He turns before she can see him, before he does something stupid, storms back to the aisle with the tea and grabs the first box of the shelf. Fuck that. He grabs three more boxes, all differently coloured. Tea makes everythin' alright and by the time he's done he'll be a fucking tea connosieur.

 

* * *

 

Chop calls to tell him come down to the Basement. The lads are coming too, apart from the usual gang, so it'll be the lot of them. A right fun sized party. He eyes the packets of tea strewn across his dresser before grabbing his jacket and slippin a packet of fags into the left pocket.

When he gets there things are in full swing. The music's blasting and people are dancing and he feels the infectious air creeping into his bones.

"Oye! Finn!" it's Barney, "Over here mate!" beckoning him to a booth they're occupying in one corner.

He nods in acknowledgment and heads over to where they are. But when he gets there he jerks to a stop because _that guy_ , the same one from the fuckin store with the hands and the hair is there, sitting between Rae and Izzy, talking animatedly about something. Finn doesn't care what but the girls are totally into it, listening avidly and laughing heartily. He wants to punch the sod in the face. Who th' fuck is he to come round _their_ girls and talk to them and make them laugh and take Rae's attention away from _him_? Holy fuck what did he just think?

He needs a drink. Chloe drops one in front of him.

"Here, ya look like you could use it," she says with a knowing tone in her voice.

He pretends he doesn't hear her and downs half the pint in one go. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. A sharp nudging in his ribs makes him realise Chop's talking to him.

"Wha'?" he snaps irritably.

"Ya look like you're about to kill someone mate. If ah was you ah'd try to look like I'm havin' a good time instead," Chop tells him amicably.

Finn grunts something unintelligible in response and finishes the rest of the pint. Wizard and Barney cheer him on till the last drop is gone. He still wants to strangle the guy so he figures he needs another drink. The plan is to drink until the desire to murder is non-existent or sufficiently dampened. He gets up and makes his way through the heaving mass of dancing bodies to the bar.

"Can ah get another pint yeah?"

The bartender's a pretty girl with blond hair and a cheeky smile. She winks a yes at him and goes to get his beer.

"Y'alright Finn?" a voice says next to him.

_Oh god why?_

It's Rae.

"Suppose," and he doesn't turn to look at her.

She snorts in amusement and doesn't go away, "Two Snake Bites please!" she calls out to the other bartender.

He's a light haired guy with broad shoulders, not much bigger than Finn's but definitely taller than him. He smiles widely at Rae while his dimples mock Finn boldly.

"Sure thing _gorgeous_!"

Finn tightens his hold on the bar and wonders what the fuck all the men are drinking tonight and why they're suddenly all hitting on Rae. She shifts next to him, fingers drumming a beat on the counter. Strangely enough she doesn't try coaxing him into any more conversation. It's beyond bizarre. He wants to ask but doesn't know if it's his place to, then thinks 'oh what the everloving fuck' and says:

"So who's that guy th-" but his words die on his lips as he turns to her.

Her hair's open as usual but it's wavy, framing her face in what he thinks are like large curls. The top half's pulled back and held with a shiny ornamental looking clip he's never seen her wear before. (He'll examine the fact that his subconscious catalogues her hair accessories later, right now he's got more pressin problems). She's wearing eye liner and her lips are a bit redder than usual, lipgloss maybe? It makes her lips gleam in the club lights. This is not good for his health. Dangling gold earrings hang from her ears and she has on this pretty blue green top. It reminds him of the ocean and looks good with her skin. It's sort of open around her neck and he can see a long thin gold chain that disappears down into the vee of her...

Finn makes himself look away. The bartender chick finally appears with his drink. The smile he gets along with it is far from subtle. Then the stupid flirty bartender bloke is there handing Rae her drinks and Finn can feel his hands clenching around his glass as the guy's fingers deliberately trail over Rae's as he hands her the pints. She's plainly oblivious to what the guy's actions imply but it doesn't stop the pink tinging her cheeks when he turns away to mix drinks for another patron.

He watches in silence as she leaves him there, nursing a bad temper and deeply rankled nerves, while she goes back to Mr. Fantastic. Archie comes to find him. It's been fifteen minutes apparently since he got his drink and he still hadn't moved from the bar.

"Everythin alright?" Archie asks coming up alongside Finn.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you've been awfully quiet since ya got here, ya haven't said more than two words to anyone, and you've just been sitting there sulkin' and looking like someone broke your favourite Radiohead record," comes the matter-of-factly reply.

Finn snorts into his drink at that and some of the beer goes down the wrong pipe. Archie slaps him on the back in what he thinks is a helpful way. It's not.

"Thanks bu' ah'm alright," he replies. No reason his friends should be ignored just because Rae's ignoring him.

It's been an hour and a half and it seems like everyone's caught under Mr. Fantastic's spell. It's like that Danny guy all over again except for the huge disparity in the looks department. He's just about ready to pack it in and call it a night when (really cool dance song) starts playing and the entire club literally storms the dance floor. The gang throws up a general cheer 'cause it's a big tune and then they're all dancing. Except Finn, because he's too cool to dance tonight and besides, even if he did want to dance, the only person he'd be remotely interested in dancin' with is currently wrapped up in....Chop's arms? He blinks twice because he could've sworn...

"Em, your name is Feen?" someone says coming up next to him.

The voice is heavily accented and foreign. He looks up: it's _him_. Mr. Fantastic sits next to him, beer in one hand, only half finished, and extends the other.

"I am Varun," and waits patiently for Finn's brain to play catch up.

He shakes it in silence and resumes staring at, well nothing in particular really.

"So, you are friends with _Reshka_?"

Who the fuck is Reshka? His thoughts must reflect on his face because Varun laughs as though he's realised his mistake and says,

"Ah I am sorry. I forget you do not call her that. I was meaning Rachel, em, how do you say? Ah...Rae! Yes, you are friends with Rae no? She has told me about you!" he concludes triumphantly.

"Wha'?" why the hell has she talking about him with this sodding idiot, who Finn still doesn't know who the fuck he is or why he's even here.

Izzy appears suddenly and grabs Varun's arm, "Varo! Wha' you sittin over here for?  Come shake a leg with us!" and pulls him away from Finn.

They disappear into the mass of pulsing bodies leaving Finn even more confused than he was five minutes ago. Then Barney and Blondie find him and drag him off the couch and now he's in the middle of said masses, Archie to his left, Chop two bodies over, Varun between Chloe and Izzy, Blowout and Blondie to his right, and Barney with Rae. She looks beautiful, the strobe lights dancing over her face and reflecting prisms off of her earrings. Her curls are partially dishevelled and even with the flashing lights he can tell she's flushed with the heat of everyone being pressed so closely together. Somethin tugs in his gut and he decides to man the fuck up.

He dances over to her, as subtly as he can, because if anyone asks it was the moving crowd that pushed him closer. Okay so maybe he hasn't totally manned the fuck up but baby steps alright, baby steps. And then he's smack in front of her.

Rae doesn't see him at first. The angle she's dancing at puts him at the very corner of her peripheral vision so its only when she spins around that her eyes land on him mid-turn. He grins at the way her face lights up on seeing him.

"Nice of you tah finally join us mere mortals and grace us with ya presence your royal highness!" she teases, dancing closer to him.

He doesn't say anything, just revels in being allowed so close to her finally. He missed talkin with her all evening. Then the song changes and Spaceman comes through the speakers. Rae freezes, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, and then screams loudly (she does not squeal because that is undignified and totally girly and not something she would _ever_ do), jumping wildly as the crowd begins moshing to the chorus. Her hair comes half out of her clip with her movements and because he's so close he can smell her shampoo as it streams out behind her. In that moment Finn forgets, forgets how mad he was earlier, how jealous he's been feeling since the store, and wants. He just _wants_.

He reaches up and pulls the clip out, though it's kinda difficult to as she's moving around so much. But he gets it and then all of her hair tumbles free in these big loose waves. He wants to touch it, to feel the strands between his fingers, feel it trailing over his skin....

Rae turns suddenly, frantic and rambling, "Oh fuck, nooo! Where is it? Where is it?" fingers combing through her open hair searching for the clip no doubt.

Wordlessly he holds it up in front of her and she huffs shooting him a disgruntled glare, "Oye ya little fucker, I thought I'd lost that! Varun only gave it to me _this_ morning-"

Despite the loudness of the music he hears her because they're practically crushed together. Her words effectively kill his mood and he wants to lob the thing as far away from him as he can, but he doesn't.

"Who is he anyways?" he hears his traitorous mouth ask without his permission.

"Who?" she asks distractedly, trying to get her clip from him but he holds it just out of her reach.

"That Varun guy. He ya boyfriend or somethin'?"

She snorts very Rae-like, "Varun?" tone incredulous like he'd just asked if she had six vaginas or something.

"No, Chloe. Of course Varun! Isn't that wha' ah just asked ya?" because he just wants a fucking answer and he's gettin more aggravated the longer she takes to put his mind at rest.

"Calm down would ya _Dad_! He's Karim's nephew from Tunisia, stayin with us for a coupla weeks. Him and his mum couldn't come to the wedding so she sent 'im afterwards. Brought him out because he doesn't know anyone so I thought it'd be nice for him tah meet th' gang and hang out with us!"

Finn wants to do so many things all at once but he only has two hands so he settles for moving a stray bit of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She stills just then and stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He moves her hair back and away from her neck, both of his arms coming up around her shoulders, and then secures it all in place with the clip. She's still unmoving, just watching in silence, not flinching even as other dancers are banging into them from all sides. God she smells good. Under the smoke and the beer, he can smell _her_ , apples and the slight tang of sweat, summery and familiar. He unconsciously leans in, nose inhaling a spot just behind her ear. Finn feels her shudder under him. The air around them is thick and tense as he moves back slowly but not before tugging once on her hair to make sure the clip won't loosen out again.

"Thanks," she murmurs, cheeks flushing even more.

His hands drop to his sides and find hers. He lifts one till it's at chest level between them and traces shapeless patterns over it with his thumb. His face is still only a few inches away from hers and Finn leans in again to close the distance. She meets him halfway and presses her lips to his. The first touch sends his stomach aflutter and his hands tighten around hers. Her lips are soft and slightly slippery because of the gloss but she tastes good so it doesn't matter. The kiss is tentative at first and then he applies more pressure because he's been waiting to feel this for a long time, he's been waiting to know the way her mouth would fit against his. It's fucking perfect. She angles her head slightly and he latches onto her lower lip, sucking slightly. It's plump and wet and he wants more. Finn’s tongue slips between her lips as the kiss deepens and his arms wrap themselves around her so he can feel her against him. He wants to remember everything about this, about how she feels, because he's never felt anything like it before.

He'll have to thank Varun later for pissing him the fuck off.

Well maybe he'll leave that part out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Tunisian nicknames would sound like and I was too lazy to google them so I just imagined a younger, sexier version of Karim's voice speaking and came up with Reshka, though I'm thinking maybe it's more Indian than Tunisian? Ah, doesn't matter anyways now does it?


End file.
